CHAOS
by ghoulhopper
Summary: Sonic adventure with Ed edd n eddy characters.


**Ghoul**: hello i'm back its been a while hasnt it. well i'm here. okay own nothing! Sonic the hedgehog is owned by Sega and Ed edd n eddy is owned by danny

Chapter 1: the chaos begins

Kevin sat on a stool, arms crossed wearing his usual red cap, green sweater, black shorts and black shoes. behined him sat a giant green emerald in a glass case.

**Kevin P.O.V**

** "So your proubably wondering why im sitting here, well i'll tell you. You see my dad works at the job at the jaw-breaker factory, my mom on the other hand is one of those arciologis". She found this emerald she was planing to move it to the rare items exibit in lemon the delivery truck wont come in for another month, so being the awsome son that i am i told her i'd watch it And thats what im doing here**."Like whats up Kevin!" I looked to see Nazz standing infront of me. "Yo whats up Nazz, how's it goin!. I said nochalantly tilting my hat. I..I She went wide eyed uh Kevin is that a!?..giant emerald. I cut her off. Yeah so. I answered. Nazz raised eyebrow. "So!?" She began. "Its huge!" She shouted. "Yeah I..**Before I could tell her my story "He" interrupted. **Dork, Double dork, and the number one Dork of all "Skipper".

Nazz: What was that Kevin?

Kevin thoughts: Nothing! Kevin's thoughts:** Did I say that out loud, I gotta stop narrating.**

"Come one come the super edstravaganza." Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs. I saw the other dorks. Double dork dressed as a purple, and mono-brow dressed as a cave man with a blue tie.

"Watch! Eddy shouted. As mondo-monkey!" He pointed at Edd. "face's off against prehistoric lothar!; only 25 cents! He finished. Jimmy: I wanna see. Rolf: Rolf would also like to see this show of primate and primitive! Johhny: Me to but I dont have any money, will this do! Johhny pulled out a giant emerald...emerald-wait?! I looked to behined to see...the gem was gone. "What the?! Eddy: you can as many shows as you want! Time is for a little negptiation.

**(Edd)**

** "Of all the scams,he has come up with is the most ridiculuose". **Double D Thought. A wrestling match really! he facepalmed. Edd looked down to see a glowing blue emerald. "Strange I dont remember emeralds coming in this pigments." Double d said grabbing the gem and putting it under his hat. "**Strange Eddy Would have anounce me or Ed by now" **Double d thought scratching his head.

Kevin: I said give it back!

Eddy: Fat chance shovel

Edd: *sigh*** **oh joy.

Edd walks out of the ring to see eddy and Kevin fighting over gigantic emerald. "What in the world." Double D said raising an eye brow. "What in the world is going on here." Edd said. Kevin and Eddy where to busy fighting over the emerald to see Double D running to them. Edd: Gentle please what pray tell is going on. Kevin was the first to answer " The dork stole my emerald." "Fat chance I got it from johhny!" Eddy said. Kevin: Yeah johhny stole it. Eddy: Yeah right! Kevin scoffed. "Like this wrestling match he said. Kevin.

"Gentlemen please" Double D "Oh please the scams dont work because of you." Eddy retorted. "Hey I'm not the reason fail so much." Kevin argued. Edd: Now I'm sure- Kevin and Eddy: Stay out of this! Double D was pushed to the ground. "Its no use those two will continue to fight" Doube D said dusting himself off. "I geuss better just go back into the ring." He paused for he looked up to see the gem he put under his hat glowing.

Kevin: what the?!

Eddy: The hell?!

The emerald Eddy and Kevin were fighting over started the same thing. A crack appeared in the emerald. "Good going dork, now you craked it! Kevin said. "**ME **Don't blame me this is your fault!" Eddy retorted. The emerald started to spew water. "Oh y-what the. Edd: um...gentle men gentley put the emerald down. slowly. Both Kevin and Eddy just dropped the thing shattering into a billion pieces and some how scattering it everywhere. The liquid then shifted into a huminoid creature with green eyes . Kevin and Eddy backed away from the creature.

**(Ed)**

Ed paid no intention to what was happening. Just looking through his comic book. not paying attention to the **GIANT MONSTER! **Wreking cars, terrorizng the citizens of the cul-de-sac. Kevin, Edd, Eddy where just standing there in awe mouths open. Edd was the first to speak. "Um should we do something?" Kevin and Eddy: like what?! "Call the athorities." Double suggested. Eddy gestured to the creature. " Double look at that thing?" The short Ed said. An evil grin appeared on his face. "I have a better idea."

Eddy: oh Ed!

Ed just ignored him and continued his comic. "I-is he ignoring me." Eddy questioned. Eddy: yo lumpy. Still no response Eddy then slapped Ed, Ed: what. Eddy still had the same evil grin on his face. "You wanna fight a monster?" He asked. A gleam appeared in Eds eyes.

jimmy: Sarah what is that thing.

Sarah: I dont know jimmy. I-Dont-Know.

Eddy pulled a mic out of no where, "Ladies and Gentlemen" watch as **prehistoric Lothar**! battles the **Chaos**! The greedy Ed boy anounced. With a wild grin Ed charged at the monster. Somehow the crowed went from screaming in terror to cheering. "You cant be serious cant be serious." Double d qeustioned. "Eddy don't put on a show theese people need to be evacuated!" He stated.

Eddy: And what cause a panic.

Edd: I-I but.

Eddy: ***sigh* **listen sock head everybody wins. I my money and the pigeons get entertament.

Edd: But Ed!

Eddy: come on he'll win. Whats the worst that could happen.

Ed launched a right hook at the creature's chess. It only went straight through the creature. Another punch was thrown, this time the head. The creature took damage and tumbled backwards. The monster stumbled back in pain, then recovered. It stressed its arm out towards Ed grabbing him by the collar. With one swing it through him toward Eddy.

Eddy: Mommy

Ed's body hit Eddy sending them both flying into a car. Chaos then proceeded to leave. Double D was in a trance over what happened. "That was...oh my gosh Ed, Eddy! He screamed running towards his friends. Ed was for the most part unscaved, Eddy was just unconious.

**Eddy**

**( Thursday Morning)**

A ball of light flew past Eddy's window. "Hello miss firefly! said Ed who had spent the at Eddy's house along with Double D. "Um...Ed it might not be wise to yell after what Eddy's parents said it might be best for Eddy to have his rest. "I mean he is Eddy after all." Edd finished. "I mean your remember what happened last time dont you." Ed smile disapeared and was replaced with a frown. Ed: WHAT WILL WE DO DOUBLE D! "Ow could you keep it down lumpy." said a waking Eddy. Edd: *ahem* Eddy. "Yeah Double D. The short Ed responded. "Do you remember what happened." Eddy: yeah lumpy got pwned by toilet water! "Well Double D continued. " I tried to explain the incedeint to your parents,BUT. "Let me geuss they didnt believe you Eddy interrupted. "Y-yes you are some what grounded, you will still be able to go out side but scamming is prohibted. Eddy: Okay. Edd: I know it must be hard but try- wait okay? Ed and Edd looked at Eddy puzzled. "Yeah okay." Eddy said nochalantly

Edd: Eddy are you okay

Eddy: Yeah why?

"No reason" was Double D's answer. " Okay boy's let's go play outside." There selfish leader said with a evil grin.

**to be continued**

**Ghoul: And that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed. remember review.**


End file.
